


The Disappearance of Jasper DeSanto

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[warning for abuse, kidnapping, torture, imprisonment, mentions of rape and miscarriage, and all-around dark subjects. human!gem au] After a long, unsuccessful relationship, Jasper breaks up with her friend Lapis and begins dating her high school sweetheart, Peridot. Unfortunately for Jasper, it doesn't seem like Lapis is quite ready to end this relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Disappearance of Jasper DeSanto

 

**I: In The Beginning**

On the morning of April 17th, 2001, Jasper DeSanto was late for work.

She was never late for work. She couldn't afford to be – the twenty-five big cats she housed at the rescue had to be fed, and had to be taken care of. When she failed to arrive at 6:00 AM on the dot as she normally did, Peridot Hisakawa, her girlfriend, called in a few extra employees and explained the situation.

The detective tried to reassure herself that Jasper had simply overslept, or something. She had been out unusually late last night; in fact, Peridot couldn't remember if she'd come home at all. When she woke up, she wasn't in bed, or in the house.

It was a coincidence. It had to be.

Peridot's hands were curled and pressed against the steering wheel so tightly that they were turning white as she drove to her office. The logical part of her was telling her that there was no way everything was okay. This wasn't like Jasper, hadn't been like her ever since she was in high school. Jasper just _wasn't late_ , ever. For her, her responsibilities were too pressing to be ignored or forgotten, even for the greatest of reasons.

The emotional part of Peridot was telling her that everything  _had_ to be okay, that nothing was wrong with Jasper. It couldn't be. She was too strong, too headstrong to be hurt, or sick, or dying, or –

Shutting off her line of thought, Peridot stepped out of her car and up to her office, dialing Jasper's number again as she walked up to the door.

Xxx

The first thing Jasper heard on the morning of April 17 th , 2001 was her phone ringing endlessly.

She remembered wishing for it to stop, and trying to reach over with one hand to shut it off. However, her limbs wouldn't cooperate; when she tried to reach out, she found her hands bound behind her back. Realizing that her face was pressed to the floor, Jasper tried to right herself as she slowly regained consciousness. A few minutes of struggling got her sitting upright, propped with her back against the wall, as she tried to figure out what was going on and how to get out of it.

Her phone's ring tone kept buzzing in her ears, but she could do nothing to stop it. It was located on a table a few feet away from her, and Jasper was already too dizzy from sitting up to try to grab it. If she tried to wriggle over there now, she'd likely throw up, and pass out again. Deciding she didn't want to do that, she instead forced herself to relax against the wall and think, think back to the night before and try to remember.

Even that was shattered when the sound of footsteps alerted Jasper to a second person in the room. Suddenly, her position went rigid again, her eyes snapping open as she got up. It wasn't long before the second person came into view, immediately focusing on her.

“Hello, Jasper.”


End file.
